


From Thief to Slave

by dirty_bit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A bunch of other stuff probably, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, i will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_bit/pseuds/dirty_bit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets sentenced to slavery after being convicted of a crime, and Arthur buys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos but am writing in a rush to get it all down. Will try to update regular

The criminal justice system had changed. Prisons were overcrowded and so the government came up with a plan to save some money. From now on, some criminals would be sentenced to do time as slaves. The money gained from selling them off would solve the debt crisis. The plan was popular when put to the public and the reforms went ahead.

Merlin was a thief and he didn’t think he would ever get caught. But one night he tried to rob a rich man’s house and set off an alarm. The police were there in minutes and he didn’t stand a chance. When he was brought into court he tried to look as innocent as possible but it was no use.

“For attempted robbery, I am sentencing you to one year in slavery,” the judge announced. “I have had a special request from the man robbed to be your new owner. I am granting his request as I think it will be good justice for you.”

Slavery! Merlin tried to struggle but guards were too strong and they dragged him away. They took him to a big white building, the sign outside said Slave Training Centre. When they took him inside, a man came forward to greet him. 

“Hello slave. You will now be prepared for your time in slavery. Your new owner has already made several requests.”

“What kind of requests?” Merlin spat.

The doctor smirked.

“You will see. Strip him.”

Merlin fought but it didn’t take them long to remove his clothes. He tried to cover himself up but they just laughed at him.

“He needs a shower,” the doctor said and the guards took him along to a shower room. He was pushed under the water and then to his horror one of the men took out a razor.

“What are you doing?”

“Your new owner wants you smooth,” the guard sneered and then one of them held him in place while the other shaved under his arms and then his chest. Finally they shaved his genitals, even when he tried to squirm away. Then they took him through to a side room and strapped him into a doctor’s chair.

His legs were then forced apart, leaving his hole exposed. The doctor came in, snapping on a pair of gloves. 

“I’m now going to fit your plug.”

To Merlin’s horror, he held up a large butt plug.

“No!”

“Slaves behave better when they’re plugged, studies show,” the doctor said smugly. “So be a good boy.”

Without further warning he stuck his lubed finger into Merlin’s hole and moved it around. Merlin shrieked out loud.

“You’re very tight,” the doctor said. “Your new owner will enjoy that.”

He added another finger and thrust them in and out for a while. Then he held up the plug.

“You can’t do this to me!” Merlin yelled. “I have rights!”

“No you don’t, slaves have no rights,” the doctor laughed and then he forced the plug inside Merlin’s hole. It was big and uncomfortable and Merlin already hated it.

“There, nice and full like a good slave should be,” the doctor said. “Now for the collar.”

He put a black collar around Merlin’s neck with a little metal bit hanging off it like on a dog collar. 

“This collar identifies you as a slave and you have to wear it at all times,” he said. “It has a chip in so we can track you if you run away. When you go out in public, your owner will attach a leash to it to lead you around.”

Merlin was completely humiliated by the idea.

“I won’t let him!”

“You won’t have a choice. Slaves are always leashed in public. Most owners don’t let their slaves wear clothes in public either,” the doctor smirked. “I hope your owner is one of those. You’ll have to spend the whole year naked, with your little plugged bottom on display.”

Merlin spat and the man gave him a sharp spank on the buttocks.

“You’re a feisty one. I’ll be sure to tell your owner to take a firm hand with you.”

The doctor did some more degrading medical tests on Merlin and then he said he was ready to be presented.

“You’ll see me again for your monthly check up, don’t worry slave,” he said and gave Merlin one last smack on the ass.

Then Merlin was allowed to put on some hospital scrubs before being lead out to meet his new owner.

The man in the lobby was tall and blond and he looked like he worked out. Merlin hated him on sight, he didn’t care how good looking he was. He would not play good little slave to this man!

“So you’re the thief who tried to rob my house,” the man said, sounding arrogant. “I bet you regret that now.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Arthur,” the man said. “But you can call me Master.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Gina for helping with flow

Merlin had only seen Arthur’s house in dark before, when he’d climbed in to rob it. He didn’t have time to look around now, all his energy was focussed on how he was going to escape and get away from all this.

Arthur grinned as he looked at the door.

“Don’t bother. You won’t get far.”

“Fuck you,” Merlin said and Arthur’s eyes flashed.

“I didn’t think I’d have to gag you so soon,” Arthur muttered and dragged Merlin by his collar into the bedroom. Merlin struggled but Arthur was much stronger. He couldn’t stop Arthur from shoving an oddly shaped gag into his mouth and fastening it around his head.

“Cock gag,” Arthur explained. “You’ll get used to having either that or mine in there.”

Merlin shook his head in protest, hating the way the large gag pressed into his mouth, forcing him to suck around it.

“You’ll learn to love it,” Arthur said. “In a month or two, you’ll be begging me to fill your slutty holes.”

Merlin lashed out then but Arthur ducked away and then threw Merlin on the bed, tying his hands and feet to the corners.

“It’s time you learned your place, slave. Let me tell you what life is going to be like for you round here.”

As he spoke he took a pair of scissors out of the drawer and began to cut the scrubs off Merlin’s body.

“People have tried to steal from me before, I’m a rich man after all. But I never bought any of them. I wasn’t going to buy you either until I saw you at the police station.”

He ripped the shirt away from Merlin’s chest.

“Slim little ravens like you are my weakness. I knew I couldn’t rest until I had you bouncing up and down on my cock.”

“But it won’t all be fun and games, I’m afraid. You are a thief after all, and thieves need to be punished. I’m going to make you very sorry you ever tried to rob from me.”

He had nearly finished cutting up the second trouser leg.

“You’re a slave now and slaves need discipline. So here are my rules. You either obey… or you suffer the consequences.”

Then Arthur pulled the trousers away, leaving Merlin fully exposed. With his hands and legs tied he had no way of covering himself up.

“Mmm. Shaven and plugged, just like I ordered,” Arthur leered, tapping the base of the plug between Merlin’s legs. “Which reminds me of the first two rules. You will be kept shaven throughout your year of slavery and you will wear this plug almost all the time. I want your hole to be nice and loose for me whenever I want to use it.”

Merlin groaned in disgust.

“Rule three, you don’t cum unless I say you do, and I don’t plan to say it very often. You will be wearing a cock cage when I’m out of the house to make sure you can’t touch yourself. I don’t trust sluts like you.”

Merlin was angry. He was not a slut! He shouted around the gag and Arthur smirked.

“You think you’re not a slut?”

He grabbed Merlin’s cock and began to stroke it. To Merlin’s fear, the combination of the plug in his ass and the hand movement made him harden up.

“See?” Arthur mocked. “Little slut, through and through. This year will probably be the best year of your life.” 

He stopped stroking.

“But I don’t want you to enjoy it too much. You’re here to be punished, after all. So once a day I’m going to take you across my lap and spank you.”

Merlin flushed hot, completely mortified. Surely he’d heard that wrong!

Arthur laughed at the expression on his face.

“I thought you wouldn’t like that. But a good hard daily spanking is the best way to keep naughty slaves in line. Reminds you of who you belong to and how you should behave”

Merlin would rather die than be spanked by this man. But it didn’t look like he was going to get a choice.

“Let’s see, what else? You won’t be getting any clothes till you earn them, so get used to being like this. You’ll be doing the cooking and cleaning while I’m out at work, and I’ll be inspecting it to make sure it’s up to standard. If not, it’s back over my lap, or something even worse, so you better learn fast.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. He wouldn’t be cooking or cleaning when Arthur was out. He’d be escaping instead.

“Finally, I own you little raven. You ask me when you can eat, or sleep, or go to the bathroom. When I give an order, you obey it. And you call me Master at all times, because that’s what I am.” 

He clapped his hands.

“Right, slave. Let’s begin.”


End file.
